Arminas Leralonde
Finally setting off on his own after years of service and his Fathers passing, Arminas took to the street, starting off his adventure. One night, while he traveled, he felt a soft tremor at first, deafening noise after and then blackness that surrounded him. Next thing he knew was waking up naked in a strange fort and land he has never read about. Whom and what he will find and meet, we shall see.... Description ---- Arminas is medium tall, a lean but with strong sano characteristics. If it wasn't for his strikingly white hair, beard and almost entirely white eyes, one could easily mistake him for a skinny sano. His hair is usually a mess as he doesn't think about it as much with all his writing and roaming around, but he keeps his beard nice and trimmed. Traveling around, he can be seen wearing loose clothes of the desert people as he is currently there, with his trusty staff in his hand, books in his pack and medallion around his neck. Armor ---- He wears scholary and loose clothing, usually in red and brown/black combination, accompanied by his trusy bag on his back. Arms ---- His pens and journals. History ---- Being born half elf, Arminas was always a stranger in both sano and nixe eyes. The strain it put on his parents, they separated and his human mother soon began working more than she could manage finally succumbing to a sickness. Left on his own, sickly and short for a nixe, Arminas did what he could to survive in the streets, but dreamed of a day he'll finally be able to escape them. Being weak, he started using his brain and silver tongue to get out of various situation and one day, he tried to steal a book from a house in a run down part of town, but was caught by a grumpy old man, who turned out to be a retired scholar and archiver. Asked why he tried to steal a book instead of gold sitting right next to it, he replied that anyone can steal gold but no one can steal what one knows. Impressed, the grumpy old man took Arminas in as his apprentice and grew soft on the boy. Time passed and Arminas learned to write and read, which led to him drowning in book and devouring their knowledge, forgoing sleeping or eating when found an interesting story. Years went by and the old man grew weaker and when his time came, he gave his medallion to the boy and told him to never end his quest for knowledge and that he keeps on finding new stories, but also remember to make one of his own. With those words, Arminas was again left all on his own, but this time, with journals and books in his bag, medallion around his neck, he grabbed his staff and went on to find new stories and knowledge..... Skills ---- Mental resistance and fortitude in dire circumstances as he has endured countless hours writing, reading and scribing for the genetry of his homeland for many years, he is capable of immense mental focus and recollection ability. Artist as he has been thought and trained in both skills of writing, caligraphy and sketching, as is was required by all scribes and scholars in his Mentor's Circle. Major Flaw ---- Naive - Having spent most of his life with the Mentor's Circle, he was sheltered from the experiences of the world, so most things he knows are the things he read from countless books and hasn't experienced most of the things people his age have. He still retains a bit of a childish innocence, looking for the best in everyone and everything. Minor Flaw ---- Shy - Being thought to be as invisible as a scribe, he has become shy in direct contact with strangers especially in bigger groups. He is fighting that with all his might, but still has issues overcoming it. Personality ---- Arminas is a cheerful and still naive person, finally let loose from the shackles of his former life, and is currently exploring and searching for all knowledge he can find. On a first note, he will never judge a book by its cover, but by its actions. If you manage to pierce his shy nature, you will find he is a kind and fun oriented scholar with a thirst for world experiences, and given a chance, might even call him a friend. Beliefs ---- Arminas never believed in gods, but he believes in a power of reason and knowledge as a beacon of hope for the people of his and other homelands. Rest who knows? Best ask and see how he will respond. Quirks ---- Tends to rub his beard when he is thinking or tap and rub his lips. Since he is shy, when overwhelmed, he will intensely blush and avert his gaze until he can recompose himself. Relationships ---- Since he came into this new and strange land, first person he met was Maze and in time he became her trusted companion in their travels, searching for new stories and knowledge this land might offer. Except Maze, Arminas has also a good relationship with the member of the College, by the names of Lelida and Erodir, fellow scholars with whom he enjoy exchanging idea, knowledge and stories. Also, one of the people closer to him is also Rune, the owner of the Mystical spirits tavern and host to both Maze and him when they came into this land... Category:Characters